Mobile electronic devices, including portable telephone systems, such as cellular telephones, have been steadily increasing the type and variety of functionality they provide. For example, these devices may be shipped from the factory with built-in cameras, video recorders, web browsers, MP3 players, etc. From time to time, it may be necessary or beneficial to update the logic on the mobile electronic device that provides this built-in functionality.
One technique for updating the logic on mobile devices is to completely replace the mobile device's firmware. In some cases, the user must connect their mobile device to a personal computer to complete the update. Worse, the update process can be tedious and even dangerous if not performed properly. For example, previously stored information on the mobile device could be lost if the firmware update is not done correctly.
Given the complexity of and complications with the update process, the update provider may provide updates very infrequently. Moreover, since the update process is so tedious, the user may not wish to perform updates on a regular basis. Therefore, the user's mobile device may go a long time without needed or beneficial updates.
Mobile devices may be known by other names rather than cellular phones and generally refer to devices that have been integrated with receiver/transmitter technology so that they can send and receive telephone calls or other messages via a network. Mobile devices include palmtops, pocket computers, personal digital assistants, personal organizers, personal computers (PCs), and the like.